1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to automatic swing door operation systems and more specifically to electromechanical swing door operator assemblies used in such systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Swing doors capable of automatically opening and closing are required by many building codes. For example, such doors are commonly required in public buildings where they facilitate ingress and egress of people with respect to the building. These automatic systems are particularly appreciated by the handicapped as well as others whose hands are in use and therefore unavailable to mechanically open and close the door. Automatic swing door systems were originally manufactured for below-ground installation. These early systems were hydraulically controlled and required major underground plumbing of hydraulic tubing. Large remote locations were also required underground for an associated hydraulic sump and electronic controls.
These large and messy systems were soon obsoleted in favor of electromechanical swing door operators. However, these electromechanical swing door operators have only been used in overhead systems. A new generation of electrohydraulic swing door operators have also been solely adapted for overhead installation.
Overhead installations are undesirable for many applications. For example, historic buildings with antique doors need automatic systems in order to satisfy handicap access codes. Unfortunately, these buildings can only be accommodated with a significant alteration to the overhead configuration of the building. This significantly defeats the maintenance of the historic appearance. Other types of buildings, such as those including monumental glass systems, need an underground operator system to automate the door while maintaining the aesthetics of a "structure-free" glass system. In other cases, there simply is not sufficient overhead room to install a standard operator while maintaining minimum height codes.